leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cocofang/(Champion Concept) Maron, the Masterthief
Maron, the Masterthief Just messing around with a few ideas for a thief champion. The whole idea is to make the laning phase as miserable as possible for the enemy. One high CD escape skill at early levels and a safe disengage Ult giving him a way to avoid ganks. The enemy won't want to stick around him for extended brawls because he can set up for a brutal finisher with his W and slide away afterwards. Additionally he can hinder his enemies from getting the items he wants, by stealing their gold and getting ahead himself. In teamfights his hopes are to get one full W combo to burst one enemy and help his team disengage with his Ult. Throughout the game Maron strives to build up a gold advantage with his passive and E to get the items he needs to survive long enough for his W combo or support his team. Attributes: Fighter, Support, Melee, Stealth Resource: Energy Ability Attributes: Disabler, Blind, Dash, Execution, Haste, Knockback, Slow, Nuke (partially) Possible roles: Reverse Support: Making the enemy carries live miserable with stealing their money and having a powerful disengage ultimate. If shit goes down he can slow the AS and blind and even deal heavy damage if the enemy doesnt disengage in time. And he has an anti-feeding escape skill. Jungler: Extremely high burst against targets that wont move (i.e. jungle creeps). A gap closer, that requires a small amount of initial setting up and the Q can be used to initiate in stealth. Clearing speed shouldn't be that good though since his burst requires a fair amount of time at early levels. Nice for Dragon and Baron though. Top-Lane: High duelingpower if the enemy sticks around too long because of W. Can also be used to lasthit from a safe distance. Trolling the enemy or gankers with Q and making sure you are ahead of your enemy with E. If shit goes south escape with R. Mid-Lane: Not that good because he wont add as much damage to the team as other mids. Otherwise same as Top-Lane. Abilities Maron ignores unit collision. Maron absorbs 20% of all physical and magical damage he takes for the next 3 seconds. While Too Bad! is active, instead of his real health bar a fake one is visible to the enemy team. This health bar takes 150% damage. Once the 3 seconds time out or the fake health bar is depleted, Maron fakes his own death, becoming invisible afterwards. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=energy }}When Maron fakes his own death the global shoutout of him being slain and gold distribution for kills and assists takes place for the enemy team visually only. They won't gain anything from it, unless Maron actually dies. Within 10 seconds after escaping through the means of Too Bad! Maron can use a special taunt that can be heard globally. Maron enhances his next basic attack. Each successive cast has a different effect, resets his attack timer and applies a stack of Sucker Punch to champions and monsters. Switching targets won't remove stacks from previous targets. This attack has 500 range and plants a small bomb on the target that reveals it until it explodes after 3 seconds, dealing magic damage. Applies the first stack of Sucker Punch. Maron opens up the fight charging at an enemy within 400 range. This attack deals increased physical damage and reduces the targets attack speed, hitting its vital areas. Only cast on targets that have one stack of Sucker Punch. Restores 15 energy. Maron throws a handful of dirt into the targets face, blinding it and kicking it in the face afterwards, dealing his total AD as physical damage. Only cast on targets that have two stacks of Sucker Punch. Restores 30 energy. Maron jumps directly on the target within 300 range and finishes with a devastating combination of attacks, stabs and small bombs, slowing it by 40% and dealing mixed damage (50% physical and 50% magical) that increases depending on the targets missing health at the beginning of the cast. This ability deals its damage over a brief channeling time of 0.6 seconds and can be interrupted prematurely by heavy crowd control, if the target moves out of Marons auto attack range or if Maron takes any action. Only cast on targets that have three stack of Sucker Punch. Restores 55 energy over its duration. Maron dashes a set 400 range towards the cursor dealing slight physical damage to units he dashes through and knocking them 75 units aside. Can only be cast after the 4th cast was successful. Stacks on targets last for up to 4 seconds. After the fourth cast all stacks are removed and no new stacks can be applied to any target for 4 seconds. |leveling = seconds |cooldown= |cost=10 |costtype=energy }} Maron steals a certain amount of gold from an enemy champion with his next auto attack but wont deal any damage. Additionally Maron suffers from reduced Armor and Magic resistance for 3 seconds after successfully stealing gold. The reduction equals half the amount of gold stolen. This can lower his defenses below 0. If Maron is slain while Pickpocket's debuff is still active, the killer gets the regular bounty plus the stolen amount. |leveling = + 2x targets level + targets current gold + targets level + targets current gold |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=energy }} Maron gains a buff that increases his movement speed while moving away from an enemy champion, granting allies the same buff with half efficiency. If line of sight to enemy champions breaks or the buffed champion moves towards one, the buff begins to time out. It can be refreshed by an enemy champion coming in line of sight again and/or moving away from one in line of sight. While Bail Out is active Maron can drop 5 caltrops three times at his current location in a 200-radius area at no cost. Enemies that step on a caltrops are slowed for 1 second and take physical damage. The slow stacks additive and decays over its duration. The caltrops will vanish after 8 seconds. If Maron used a successful Pickpocket within 5 seconds before using Bail Out, the bonus for himself is increased depending on Pickpockets rank. |leveling = seconds |cooldown= |cost=90 |costtype=energy |range=900 }} Category:Custom champions